the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Krythun
Male Chitne Ranger 5 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Patron Deity: Region: Chitne Height: 4'-5" Weight: 90 lbs Hair: Black Skin: Gray w/tatoos Eyes: Green Age: 17 Str: 16 (+3) +1 @ 4TH level Dex: 16 (+3) +2 racial Con: 15 (+2) +2 racial Int: 14 (+2) +2 racial Wis: 10 10 Cha: 4 (-3) -4 racial Class and Racial Abilities: Chitine Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -4 Charisma Small: As a Small creature, a chitine gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks. However, he must use smaller weapons than a human does, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. A chitine's base speed is 30 feet, and his climb speed is 20 feet. He gains a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and may take 10 on any Climb check. The hooks on his palms and feet enable him to climb up walls and across ceilings, as if under the effect of a spider climb spell. Multiweapon Fighting: A chitine gains Multiweapon Fighting as a bonus feat. Grappling Bonus (Ex): A chitine's four arms grant him a +4 bonus on grapple checks, which makes him as good a grappler as a Medium creature. Difficult to Disarm (Ex): Because of the hooks in a chitine's palm, he gains a +4 bonus on his opposed check to avoid being disarmed. Sensitive to Sunlight (Ex): In sunlight or bright magical light (such as a daylight spell), chitines are dazzled. Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: A chitine character has 2d8 racial Hit Dice & a base attack bonus of +2 and the following base saving throw bonuses: Fort +0, Ref +3, and Will +3 Monstrous Humanoid Skills: A chitine's monstrous humanoid Hit Dice grant him skill points equal to (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1) x5. The class skills for these skill points are Balance, Climb, Craft (trapmaking), Hide, Jump, and Move Silently. A chitine character does not get the x4 multiplier for skill points acquired from his first class level, since his chitine levels already include the benefits a 1st-level character would receive. Monstrous Humanoid Feats: A chitine character gains Multiweapon Fighting as a bonus feat, as noted above. In addition, his monstrous humanoid Hit Dice grant him one feat. Weapon Familiarity: A chitine may treat shortswords as simple weapons rather than martial weapons. Automatic Languages: Undercommon. Bonus Languages: By character region. Level Adjustment: +2. A chitine character has an effective character level of 4 (2 chitine Hit Dice +2 level adjustment) plus his class levels. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light armor and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy (Ex): Drow(1st level favored enemy), The ranger gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against drow. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. 5th level Favored enemy: Troglodyte, +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against drow. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. Track: A ranger gains Track as a bonus feat. Combat Style (Ex): Archery;Rapid Shot feat Endurance: A ranger gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd level Animal Companion (Ex): Category:Chitine Category:Rangers